dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny vs. Spongebob Squarepants and Gumball Watterson
Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny vs. Spongebob Squarepants and Gumball Watterson is an episode of DBX, featuring Mickey Mouse from the eponymous series, Bugs Bunny from the Looney Tunes, Spongebob Squarepants from the eponymous series and Gumball Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball. Interlude Disney and Warner Bros vs. Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network!, who of these famous rivals, icons of their cartoons that will unite and fight will win, with rivalry will win and wich rivalry will be lost. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX!. Pre-Fight (Location: Aleatory) Gumball and Spongebob were walking in a city, until they saw Mickey and Bugs. Spongebob: Ok, let's do what we were waiting for!. Gumball: Let's go fight to see who of us has better rivalry. Mickey: Let's do it!. Bugs: Okay, if that's what they want, then that's what we'll give them. Gumball and Spongebob: It's okay!. HERE WE GO!!! Fight (You hear Retro Rivals from Therewolf Media)thumb|link=File:Mickey_And_Bugs_vs_Spongebob_and_Gumball.jpg Before starting, Mickey gave instructions to Bugs. Mickey: Hey Bugs, you take care of the cat, i'm going to take care of the sponge!. Bugs: It's okay!. First Mickey and Bugs ran to Bob and Gumball and gave them a couple of punches and kicks. Mickey and Spongebob were hitting and kicking each other until Mickey took out his Kingdom Key D and Bob his Spatula and hit swords several times, until Mickey walked away and tried to attack Bob with magical attacks that Spongebob dodges. Mickey: Stopza!. The time froze and Mickey cut Spongebob in two and the time returned to normal. Mickey: I win?. Spongebob joined again. Mickey: Oh hell no!. On the other side, Bugs and Gumball were hitting and kicking, until Gumball scratched Bugs in the stomach and kicked him to the ground. Gumball then tried to shoots Bugs with his Paintball Gun, but Bugs dodged all the shots and ended giving Gumball an uppercut. Bugs then pulled out his Carrot Lightsaber and I try to cut Gumball who dodged all the cuts, except the last one that cut him in the chest. Gumball: Ouch!!! that hu- Gumball could not finish his sentence when he was hit by Bugs with a mallet on the head, knocking him down. Spongebob put on his karate gloves and slapped Mickey several times, until he kicked the mouse, knocking him down. Spongebob took out the Magic Pencil and drew several creatures from him. Spongebob: Good friends, attack!. Several creatures addressed Mickey, who took out his Magic Brush and melted them with the Thinner. Spongebob: Oh no!. Then both tried to erase each other by failing simultaneously. Spongebob: I will ned to use the Magic Book!. Spongebob took out the Magic Book but before he could do anything with it, Mickey takes out the Sorcerer's Hat and shot a fireball, burning the book. Mickey created several plant monster to attack Spongebob. Spongebob: It's time to use the Goofy Goober Rock!. Spongebob becomes Goofy Goober Rock and shoot lasers at the plant monsters, killing them. Mickey: Oh no!. Bob tried to shoot a laser at Mickey, who dodged and then Mickey tried to shoot magic at Bob, who dodged and began to launch magical attacks on each other and dodge. Gumball and Bugs were surprised by this, until Bugs decides to hit Gumball, knocking him down but Gumball got up and Bugs threw a bomb that Gumball counteracts with the Daisy Bomb, forming a huge explosion that sent Bugs and Gumball to a wall. Mickey and Spongebob continued to launch magical attacks, until one of their magical attacks damaged Mickey's hat and Spongebob's guitar. Mickey and Spongebob: Oh no!. Both end up landing abruptly on the ground. On the other side, Gumball pulled out the Magic Notebook and drew a couple of creatures that were going to attack Bugs, who took out his Carrot Lightsaber and cut the creatures one by one and cut the Magic Notebook in half, making Gumball could no longer do nothing with him. Gumball: Oh hell no!. Bugs kick Gumball aside and took the Hyde Juice and transformed into Monster Bugs, so Gumball was transformed into Super Saiyan and they hit and kicked several times until Bugs went back to his normal form. Bugs: Oh no!. Gumball with Bugs to a wall. Bugs: It looks like I'm going to have to use this!. Bugs ate a Super Carrot, transforming into Super Rabbit, who hit Gumball in the face and then flew in the air, hitting and kicking simultaneously. Mickey and Spongebob started hitting and kicking each other, until Bob hit Mickey on a wall. Spongebob: I prepared for Quickster!. Spongebob became Quickster. Spongebob hits Mickey several times, while Mickey tries to hit by failing all the hits, until he becomes Super Mickey and hits Spongebob to a wall. Spongebob: It's time to Invincibubble!. Spongebob grabs the Magic Paper and writes from a pen, becoming Invincibubble. Bugs and Gumball kept hitting and kicking each other, until Gumball said. Gumball: Solar Flare!. The bright light, blinded Bugs Bunny. Bugs: Aghh... My eyes!. Gumball threw Ki Blasts at Bugs, pulling the rabbit to a tree. Gumball: It's over, Kamehameha!. Gumball threw the wave of energy at Bugs who escaped by digging in the ground and was behind Gumball. Bugs: I'm here!. Gumball fired Ki Blasts at Bugs that he easily dug to avoid the Ki Blast. Gumball: Ahhh... Comon!. Gumball kept trying, failing every attempt, until he got frustrated and decided to stop shooting at Bugs. Meanwhile, Mickey and Bob were hitting and kicking each other until Bob hits Mickey on a wall and Mickey loses his form. Spongebob: Ha, ha!. Spongebob then shoots bubbles at Mickey, who easily dodges the bubbles. Spongebob: Stop moving!. Bob kept trying his several times, but nevertheless Mickey dodged all the bubbles, so Bob decided to stop throwing bubbles. Mickey: Stopza!. spongebob:what stop? behold the magic pencil Then spongebob erase the mouse with magic pencil spongebob: Phew, I win!. On the other side, Gumball decided to throw a bowling ball at Bugs in the foot, injuring Bugs and then kicking Bugs to the ground. Gumball: I assumed that this would end all!. Gumball took out the Universal Remote, but before he did anything with it, Bugs came out of the cartoon and erased it. Gumball: But what?. Bugs: Now you are in my world!. Bugs tried to erase Gumball, who nevertheless left to the cartoon.Spongebob arrives Bugs: Oh no!. Gumball: Ha, ha, let's see what you can do now!. Gumball and Bugs were hitting each other until Bugs dodges a Gumball hit and hits him on a wall. then spongebob earase bugs "K.O." spongebob swims in the water again while gumball is going home again Results '''The winners of this DBX are: SPONGEBOB AND GUMBALL Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Disney VS Nickelodeon' themed DBXs Category:'Cartoon Network vs Disney' Themed DBX Fights Category:Nickelodeon Vs Warner bros Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Skyblazero Category:Cartoons Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights